1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for recovering a nucleic acid sequence by using data of a probe map generated with a plurality of probes.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the development of technology in the biotechnology field, deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) sequences consisting of genetic information of individuals have been used in various fields, such as trait transformation and disease tracing, since a DNA sequence was identified. Analysis of a DNA sequence, i.e., DNA sequencing, is widely utilized to search for a gene involved in development of a disease, such as diabetes or cancer, or to determine a relationship between genetic diversity and a developmental characteristic of an individual. In particular, gene information collected from individuals is important to investigate and reveal genetic characteristics associated with different symptoms or progression of a disease. Thus, DNA sequence information of individuals is core data to prevent diseases by perceiving current and future disease-related information or to select an optimal treatment in an initial stage of a disease. Accordingly, to be used as a medical tool for individuals, DNA sequencing technology capable of correctly perceiving individual DNA sequence information is required.